


Bump N' Grind

by charleybradburies



Category: Eureka, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Drabble, Embarrassment, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Gyms, In Public, Mentions of Taylor Swift, POV Female Character, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"one-hand feel on the steering wheel, the other on my heart..."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bump N' Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> femslash100 Drabble Tag #6 (#22) // Eureka: Jo/Holly: Workout  
> \+ 1-million-words June Bingo: Schmoop/Love 5x5 #1: Our Song.

The door closes behind the last person out of the Spin class, and Holly thanks whoever's up There that this place really _is_ a small town. She was practically guaranteed to have the gym to herself for a little while.

She strips off her sweaty hoodie, hooks up to her iPod, and starts doing the fumbling and jumping around that she enjoys being allowed to call dancing. 

"Our song is the slammin' screen door, sneaking out late, tappin' on - his - win-dow - oh."

She eventually twirls around to see Jo setting herself up on one of the treadmills.

"As you were, Dr Marten. I'm just here to work out," Jo says, grinning.


End file.
